Everybody doesn't get into Heaven
by toxic64
Summary: A reworked version of the series finale. Sydney and the rest of APO must race against time to stop Sloane and Irina from starting a war with China. Please Read and review.


Alias

"Everybody doesn't get into Heaven"

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

EXT. DSR - NIGHT

Several GUARDS stand in front of the entrance to a large

building called the DSR (Department of Special Research).

A good distance away, we see two pairs of feet approaching.

One's a man's and the other's a woman's. We slowly move up

to see that it's... JULIAN SARK and KELLY PEYTON.

They're both dressed in business attire. Sark is wearing

glasses. Peyton is wearing a blonde wig.

PEYTON

What was Sloane thinking, sending us to

the DSR?

SARK

I've worked with him for years. Trust

me, he knows what he's doing.

PEYTON

If this doesn't work...

SARK

It will. It worked for Elena Derevko.

PEYTON

I seriously doubt the CIA would be stupid

enough to fall for the same trick again.

Fool me once, shame on you, fool me

twice...

SARK

Well, we'll be taking a slightly

different approach.

Sark and Peyton are stopped by a GUARD.

GUARD

ID.

The agents hand the guard their fake IDs. He checks them,

sees that everything is in order.

GUARD (CONT'D)

What are you two doing here so late at

night?

PEYTON

We were sent by Jack Bristow. Sloane's

on the loose and Mr. Bristow wanted us to

remove certain Rambaldi artifacts from

the DSR to prevent Sloane from completing

his endgame.

GUARD

They'll be able to help you inside.

PEYTON

Thank you.

The guards step aside and let Peyton and Sark enter.

INT. DSR - CONTINUOUS

This place looks like a futuristic laboratory. We can see

there's a big VAULT all the way in the back of the room.

There's a RECEPTIONIST at the front desk. Actually, it's

another guard. Let's call him GUARD 2.

He's on the phone when Peyton and Sark enter. He quickly

hangs up. The guard looks his guests up and down, trying to

figure out who they are.

GUARD 2

May I help you?

PEYTON

No.

Sark WHIPS out his GUN and shoots guard 2 in the neck,

killing him. No one can hear the gun shot because Sark had

the foresight to put a silencer on his weapon.

PEYTON (CONT'D)

(looking at the vault.)

We know what we're looking for.

Sark gets the keys off the dead guard and goes to the vault.

Peyton follows behind him. Sark opens the vault.

Inside is a warehouse full of the Rambaldi artifacts that

have been acquired over the years. Each artifact is in a box

with a tag indicating which artifact is which.

INT. VAULT - CONTINUOUS

Peyton and Sark enter the vault.

SARK

Okay, we need the sphere of life and the

Paphiopedilum Khan orchid.

Peyton starts checking the boxes.

PEYTON

I'll get the orchid; you get the sphere.

Sark begins looking around.

SARK

Be careful with the orchid. It's very

delicate.

PEYTON

You don't think I know that?

Peyton's reading something on one of the boxes. She opens

the box with a box cutter that she has in one of her pockets.

PEYTON (CONT'D)

Found mine.

Still looking around:

SARK

You know it's really a shame we can't

take all of this stuff with us. I bet

they'd fetch a pretty penny on the black

market.

Peyton takes the orchid out of the box. It's in a plastic

bag.

PEYTON

We're not here to steal.

(off Sark's look)

Well we are, but not for money anyway.

Sark reads something on the side of a box.

SARK

I know.

Sark pulls a box cutter out of his pocket and opens the box.

Footsteps can be heard in the background. Sark and Peyton

share knowing looks.

PEYTON

Guards.

Peyton hands Sark the orchid, draws her gun.

PEYTON (CONT'D)

You finish up here; I'll take care of

them.

Peyton exits the vault. Sark's thoroughly impressed with her

take charge attitude. He sets the orchid down on one of the

other boxes while he goes back to opening the box containing

the sphere of life.

Gunfire can be heard outside of the vault. Sark removes the

sphere from the box, which is also in a bag. He grabs the

orchid and exits the vault.

INT. DSR - CONTINUOUS

Sark sees that all the guards lie dead on the floor. He

spots Peyton. She has some blood on her clothes from her

victims, but isn't wounded herself.

SARK

Your work is magnificent.

PEYTON

A man after my own heart. You get what

we need?

SARK

Yes. Shall we?

Peyton begins walking out of the building with Sark close

behind.

EXT. DSR - NIGHT

Sark and Peyton are now outside.

PEYTON

That was too easy.

SARK

That's how I like it.

Peyton SQUEEZES something in her hand. The DSR BLOWS UP.

PEYTON

And that's how I like it.

SARK

I can see why Sloane hired you.

The two keep walking as we...

INT. APO BRIEFING ROOM - DAY

A big roundtable is in the middle of the room. Filling up

the seats are VAUGHN, MARSHALL, DIXON, RACHEL, and TOM. JACK

is standing in front of them.

SYDNEY enters the room.

SYDNEY

Dad, what's happened?

JACK

Close the door.

Sydney shuts the door and takes a seat.

JACK (CONT'D)

The DSR was blown up last night.

SYDNEY

Sloane.

JACK

I believe so, yes.

VAUGHN

That doesn't make sense. Why would

Sloane want to blow up the DSR? It has

all of the Rambaldi artifacts in it.

MARSHALL

That does seem to be something Sloane

wouldn't do, Mr. Bristow.

JACK

I believe that Sloane took the Rambaldi

artifacts and blew up the DSR to keep us

from getting a lead on him and what his

intentions are.

TOM

Mission accomplished if you ask me.

JACK

Not quite. I've been going over the

various Rambaldi prophecies and I've got

a hunch that Mt. Subasio is where Sloane

will be headed next.

RACHEL

Why Mt. Subasio?

JACK

It plays an important role in one of

Rambaldi's prophecies. If we beat Sloane

there, then we stand a good chance of

defeating him and Irina.

Everyone is shocked to hear Irina's name.

SYDNEY

Mom?

JACK

Yes. Some of my contacts have seen your

mother with several of Sloane's

associates. It's safe to assume that the

two are in cahoots. I like to take a

team to--

SYDNEY

Dad, before you go any further, I'd like

to ask if I could lead the team to Mt.

Subasio. I feel bad for letting Sloane

escape in Rome and for not keeping a gun

on Irina in Vancouver. I feel that to

make up for my mistakes I should be the

one to bring the two of them in.

JACK

What happened in Rome wasn't your fault;

Sloane shocked you with a taser and what

happened in Vancouver definitely wasn't

your fault; you were in labor. Having

said all that, I will permit your

request, not for any mistakes you might

have made, but because I feel that you

could get the job done.

Sydney beams with pride.

JACK (CONT'D)

Tonight at 21:00 hours, Sydney, Vaughn,

Dixon, Tom, and Rachel, I want you all to

meet me at LAX. There will be a jet

there waiting to take us to Mt. Subasio.

Sydney can tell us her plans on the

plane. This meeting's adjourned.

The room starts to clear out as we...

INT. SYDNEY'S HOME - LIVING ROOM

Sydney and Vaughn are sitting on the couch. Vaughn is

playing with ISABELLE. Sydney is deep in thought.

SYDNEY

I still can't believe my father is

letting me lead the mission. Just like

that, no questions asked.

VAUGHN

It's really not that surprising Sydney.

You're an amazing agent. Your father

knows that. He wouldn't give you

something he felt you couldn't handle.

Vaughn begins making faces at Isabelle, prompting her to

laugh.

SYDNEY

Really? You think so?

VAUGHN

Yeah, you're father's a total control

freak.

Sydney playfully slaps him on the arm.

VAUGHN (CONT'D)

Ow. Isabelle, mommy hurt daddy. Get

her.

SYDNEY

She wouldn't hurt me. She loves her

mother.

Sydney takes Isabelle from Vaughn and begins playing with

her.

SYDNEY (CONT'D)

Wish I could say the same about my

mother. All that stuff about how truth

takes time, and how she loves dad and me,

and how she was gonna be there on my

wedding day--

VAUGHN

We never had a wedding day. We had a

fake my death day.

SYDNEY

Don't be funny. You're not very good at

it.

VAUGHN

Syd, I know you would kill Sloane in a

heartbeat, but if it came down to it, do

you really think you could kill Irina,

your own mother?

Sydney takes her gaze off Isabelle and turns it to Vaughn.

SYDNEY

Yes, I could. I owe her nothing. She's

had plenty of opportunities to change her

ways and she's still the same old Irina

Derevko. And every time she comes back,

pretending to have changed, I've fallen

for it, hook, line, and sinker. Well not

this time. If I can apprehend her, I

will, but if I can't... I'll kill her.

Sydney goes back to playing with Isabelle. Vaughn stares at

Sydney, not quite sure of what to make of her stance on

Irina.

SUPER: MT. SUBASIO

EXT. ITALIAN ROAD - DAY

Two SUVs carrying Sydney, Vaughn, Dixon, Jack, Tom, and

Rachel speed along the dusty road, steadily approaching the

distant Mt. Subasio.

INT. MT. SUBASIO - CAVE - CONTINUOUS

The cave is made entirely out of ice. SLOANE and IRINA are

there. They're bundled up in nice, warm clothes. Sloane has

the Rambaldi amulet in his hand. He's standing in front of a

beautiful altar. It has the eye of Rambaldi on it.

IRINA

Sloane, we've been here for hours. What

are we waiting for?

SLOANE

A sign. Night and day have to occur at

the same time to see the key.

IRINA

An eclipse.

SLOANE

That's what I'm thinking.

IRINA

So if this works, what is it supposed to

do exactly?

SLOANE

Give us the key to immortality. Then

we'll be halfway to fulfilling Rambaldi's

endgame.

IRINA

You know Sydney and Jack will show up to

try and stop us.

SLOANE

Of course they will. Sydney and Jack

showing up at the most inopportune time

is a prophecy in and of itself.

Fortunately, I always come prepared.

EXT. ITALIAN ROAD - DAY

The SUVs are still making their way toward Mt. Subasio.

INT. SUV 1 - CONTINUOUS (MOVING)

Sydney, Vaughn, and Jack are in this SUV with Vaughn at the

wheel.

SYDNEY

(to Jack)

Do you think Sloane and Irina are already

at Mt. Subasio?

JACK

I don't know. I hope not. Otherwise,

we'll lose the element of surprise.

SYDNEY

Do you think it'll be a surprise to them

if we show up? They think this is all

prophecy and fate.

JACK

What do you think?

SYDNEY

That this is all a bunch a crap I wish

I'd never gotten into.

EXT. ITALIAN ROAD - CONTINUOUS

The SUVs keep moving along when...

BOOM!

They're blasted by gunfire straight ahead. The shooters are

nowhere to be seen. The SUVs try to dodge their attackers.

INT. SUV 1 - CONTINUOUS (MOVING)

VAUGHN

What the hell!

EXT. ITALIAN ROAD - CONTINUOUS

The gunfire keeps coming and coming. Bullets fly through

both SUVs.

INT. SUV 2 - CONTINUOUS (MOVING)

This SUV contains Dixon, who's at the wheel, Tom, who's

riding shotgun, and Rachel who's in the backseat.

TOM

We've gotta open fire.

DIXON

How are you gonna open fire on what you

can't see?

TOM

I can see that.

TOM'S POV - Peyton coming out from behind some bushes with a

huge ROCKET LAUNCHER.

TOM (CONT'D)

(to Rachel; re:Peyton)

How could you have been friends with her?

RACHEL

She wasn't like this when we were

friends.

TOM

I hope not 'cause otherwise I'd be

wondering what you were thinking when you

befriended her.

Peyton fires two rocket-propelled missiles: one at SUV 1 and

the other at SUV 2.

DIXON

Could you two talk about this some other

time, like when we're not about to be

blown to smithereens?

INT. SUV 1 - CONTINUOUS (MOVING)

The missile is just a few feet away.

VAUGHN

Sydney, I love you.

Sydney and Jack shoot Vaughn confused looks.

EXT. ITALIAN ROAD - CONTINUOUS

Seconds before the missiles reach their destination, we...

INT. MT. SUBASIO - CAVE - CONTINUOUS

The battle on the road can be heard inside the cave.

IRINA

Sloane, did you hear that?

SLOANE

It doesn't matter. They're too late to

stop us now.

ON IRINA

She looks somewhat upset about the news she's just heard, but

she hides it very well from Sloane.

EXT. ITALIAN ROAD - CONTINUOUS

The SUVs have been blown up, but not to fear gentle readers.

Our heroes are all okay.

Peyton and Sark have several men with them. They're hidden

behind some trees and bushes. Sydney and team are on the

other side of the road, hidden by similar surroundings.

A huge gun battle is taking place. Bullets are flying

everywhere as each side fights for the upper hand. Sydney

looks toward Mt. Subasio. Smoke from the gunfire fills the

sky. There's barely any visibility.

SYDNEY

(to Jack)

I need to get to Mt. Subasio to try to

stop Sloane and Derevko.

JACK

It's going to be very risky to get there.

You may get hit by a stray bullet, your

vision will be impaired...

SYDNEY

I have to take that chance. Can you

cover me?

JACK

Go ahead.

VAUGHN

I'm going with you.

SYDNEY

Vaughn, I need you to stay here on the

line and fight.

VAUGHN

Syd, I don't feel comfortable with you

going up there alone.

SYDNEY

I can handle myself.

Sydney kisses Vaughn passionately before she goes. Jack's

bothered by this. During the kiss:

JACK

Sydney, if you're going to go, go now.

Sydney breaks her kiss with Vaughn and takes off toward the

mountain.

INT. MT. SUBASIO - CAVE - CONTINUOUS

A solar eclipse occurs. Sloane can see it through the

opening in the cave.

SLOANE

It's time.

Sloane sets the amulet down in the center of the altar. Some

light from the sun manages to beam down straight into the

cave. It hits the amulet. A pink light emanates from the

amulet and beams straight up to the sky.

Sloane and Irina are both fascinated by this. A pink map

forms in the sky. Sloane can't help, but be drawn to it.

IRINA

Do you really think it's safe to be

looking up at the sky right now?

SLOANE

Rambaldi will protect me.

EXT. MT. SUBASIO - CONTINUOUS

Sydney is steadily approaching the cave with her eyes

shielded from the solar eclipse by one of her hands.

EXT. ITALIAN ROAD - CONTINUOUS

The gun fight still rages on. Three of Sark and Peyton's men

have gone down. Rachel gets distracted by the pink map in

the sky. It has her in a daze. Peyton notices this

distraction and takes a shot at Rachel.

BAM!

Rachel takes two bullets straight in the chest. She hits the

ground hard. Tom rushes to her side.

TOM

Oh god.

EXT. MT. SUBASIO - CONTINUOUS

Sydney sees Rachel go down and she rushes back to her fallen

friend.

EXT. ITALIAN ROAD - CONTINUOUS

Sark is replacing the cartridge in his gun when something on

him beeps. He taps Peyton on the shoulder.

SARK

Time to go.

Sark, Peyton, and their remaining men retreat, using the

trees and bushes as cover.

Jack and Tom are tending to Rachel's wounds. Jack notices

something scurrying from the bushes where their adversaries

were hiding. Dixon and Vaughn notice shortly afterwards

JACK

(re:Sark/Peyton)

Vaughn, Dixon, go after them. See if you

can find out where they're headed.

Vaughn and Dixon take off in the direction they saw Sark and

Peyton flee. Rachel is coughing up blood and hanging on for

dear life.

TOM

Rachel, just hang on. We'll get you some

help.

RACHEL

Believe me, I'm trying.

TOM

Jack, we--

JACK

I know.

Sydney shows up and rushes to Rachel's side. She takes

Rachel's hand.

JACK (CONT'D)

Sydney, did you get a chance to stop

Sloane and your--

SYDNEY

No. I saw Rachel get hit and I rushed

back.

Struggling to speak:

RACHEL

Sydney, I need to tell you something.

SYDNEY

You can tell me after we get you to a

hospital.

RACHEL

As nice as that sounds, I don't think I'm

gonna make it.

SYDNEY

You're not gonna die on me. I refuse to

lose another friend.

RACHEL

Sydney, please just let me tell you.

SYDNEY

Okay.

RACHEL

I saw a map in the sky. It was a map

to...

Rachel's voice trails off. Sydney leans in very close to

her.

SYDNEY

Rachel, say it one more time.

Rachel says the coordinates of the map very gently. Only

Sydney can hear them.

What little light was left in Rachel's eyes has disappeared.

She's dead. Sydney begins crying uncontrollably. Tom's

mourning as well, but quietly. Rachel's eyes are open. Tom

shuts them.

Vaughn and Dixon reappear.

VAUGHN

We lost them.

Vaughn and Dixon notice Sydney and Tom's actions.

VAUGHN (CONT'D)

(re: Rachel)

Is she...

JACK

Yes, she is, but she saw a map in the

sky. I believe Rachel told Sydney the

location before she passed.

We focus on Sydney still mourning the loss of her friend.

MAIN TITLES.

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT. APO BRIEFING ROOM - DAY

Sydney, Marshall, Dixon, Vaughn, and Tom are being addressed

by Jack. Sydney and Tom are still saddened by Rachel's

death.

JACK

Based on the coordinates Rachel gave

Sydney, we've discovered that whatever

Sloane's going after is in Rome, Italy.

It's in Castel Sant'Angelo.

SYDNEY

We were so close and we came back.

JACK

We had no choice. We failed the first

time, but hopefully we'll pull through

this time.

Sydney's hurt when her father mentions the failure, but she

hides it as best as she can.

MARSHALL

Castel Sant'Angelo? Isn't that a museum?

JACK

It is now, but it didn't start out that

way. We'll move out in a few hours.

TOM

Actually, Jack, I was wondering if I

could sit this one out. I need some time

alone.

JACK

Of course. I understand. Sydney, I'd

tell you I'd understand if you wanted to

sit this mission out--

SYDNEY

But you know already know what my answer

will be.

VAUGHN

What about warning the people who run

Castel Sant'Angelo about Sloane and

Derevko?

JACK

I'm way ahead of you. I've already made

a phone call for them to evacuate the

building and have ordered for them not to

alert the authorities.

VAUGHN

Why not alert the local authorities? I

figure we could use all of the help we

can get.

JACK

Sloane and Irina are not stupid. They

would catch on if the authorities get

involved.

SYDNEY

Dad's right. It's best if we leave the

planning to him.

A beat then:

JACK

Any more questions?

Everyone shakes their head no.

JACK (CONT'D)

I'll see you all in a few hours.

Everyone's getting their stuff and exiting the room.

MARSHALL

Except me, sir.

JACK

Except you, Marshall.

INT. JACK'S OFFICE - DAY

Jack's going over some papers. There's a knock on the door.

JACK

Come in.

The door opens. It's Sydney.

SYDNEY

Do you have a minute?

JACK

Sure.

Sydney closes the door and takes a seat.

JACK (CONT'D)

What did you want to talk about?

SYDNEY

I want to apologize for what happened in

Italy. I did a horrible job leading the

team and I got Rachel killed. I know I

let you down.

JACK

Sydney, I'm beginning to wonder if you

have some kind of a complex. Sloane and

Irina knew we were coming and set up a

trap. That could've happened just as

easily if I were leading the team. I

know how close you were to Rachel, but

you're not to blame for her death. Put

the blame where it belongs: on Sloane and

your mother.

SYDNEY

She's not my mother. She's just another

terrorist I wish I had killed when I had

the chance.

JACK

Sydney, I love you and I want you to stop

hating your mother.

SYDNEY

She deserves my hatred. And yours. She

betrayed both of us.

JACK

She does, but I want you to stop hating

her for your own sake, not hers. If you

continue to let your hatred for her get

to you, it'll hurt you in the long run.

Believe me, I know.

SYDNEY

She told me you can't be both an agent

and a mother, that I'd have the choose

one over the other.

JACK

And you believe her?

SYDNEY

I don't know. What I do know is that I

don't wanna fail Isabelle like Irina

failed me. I want her to be proud of me.

JACK

She will. You're a great mother and a

great agent.

Sydney and Jack bask in their tender moment. Vaughn enters.

VAUGHN

You guys gotta see something.

INT. APO BRIEFING ROOM - DAY

There's a television screen hanging in the center of the

room. The screen is showing destroyed cities. Marshall and

Dixon are already in the room along with CIA director CHASE

when Sydney, Vaughn, and Jack enter. Jack's eyes are drawn

to what's happening on the screen.

JACK

What's going on?

CHASE

A war is what's going to be going on

unless you prevent it. Someone broke

into Pantex and launched two missiles.

JACK

Who were the targets?

CHASE

China. One missile hit Shanghai; the

other hit Beijing. The Chinese are

preparing for war.

SYDNEY

Sloane's behind this. I know he is.

CHASE

I figured as much, but why?

SYDNEY

I don't know, but I'll be sure to ask him

before I kill him.

CHASE

Let's get one thing straight agent

Bristow: this is not about you getting

revenge. This is about stopping Sloane

and stopping a war.

I've managed to pull some strings and

China is willing to not got to war if we

hand over Sloane. That's what your

primary goal is, not your quest for

vengeance against Sloane and your mother.

Is that clear?

SYDNEY

Yes, Director Chase.

INT. APO PARKING GARAGE - NIGHT

The garage is half empty. Sydney, Vaughn, and Jack are

walking through it.

SYDNEY

Dad, what do you think Sloane could

possibly be up to as far as this whole

China thing goes?

JACK

I don't know. It doesn't make sense to

me either. It could be just some

diversion to keep us from his real plan.

VAUGHN

And we don't even know what that is.

JACK

Hopefully, we'll figure that out when we

return to Italy.

SARK

(O.S.)

I don't know about going back to Italy.

Sark comes out from behind a car.

SARK (CONT'D)

That doesn't seem to be a good place for

you people.

Sark pulls his gun out an opens fire on our trio. They take

cover behind a car. Sydney and Vaughn draw their guns and

fire back. Sark takes off running. Sydney and Vaughn give

chase. Jack takes off toward a car on the other side of the

garage.

Sydney and Vaughn continue to trade fire with Sark while

chasing after him.

EXT. LA STREETS - CONTINUOUS

There's a building directly in front of the APO garage. The

two are separated by a street.

Sark is now out of the garage and is continuing to run. Syd

and Vaughn are close behind. Jack comes out of the garage,

driving an SUV.

Sark dives behind the aforementioned building, presses a

button.

BOOM!

APO is blown up into bits. The explosion sends Sydney and

Vaughn flying and Jack's SUV rolling. Sydney and Vaughn run

over to Jack. Sark sneaks off.

INT. SLOANE'S HEADQUARTERS - MEETING ROOM - NIGHT

The room is opulently decorated. Sloane and Irina are

standing by the fireplace. Irina is drinking wine and Sloane

is drinking water.

SLOANE

It won't be too long now before we

realize Rambaldi's true endgame.

IRINA

I know, I can't believe it. I thought it

never would've happened in my lifetime.

SLOANE

There have been many fools in the past

who claimed to know Rambladi's endgame or

that they were trying to accomplish it.

(scoffs)

Rambaldi would turn in his grave if he

knew how his works have been distorted.

Sark and Peyton enter the room. Sloane and Irina turn to

face them.

SLOANE (CONT'D)

Did you achieve your goals?

SARK

APO has been destroyed.

PEYTON

And the members of prophet five have been

killed.

IRINA

(to Sloane)

It was smart to get rid of prophet five.

SLOANE

They would've eliminated us once we

outlived our usefulness. And now that

our enemies have been taken care of, we

can work in peace.

IRINA

That's a funny choice of words.

SLOANE

I can be humorous at times.

IRINA

So I'm noticing. Sark, can I have a word

with you, outside?

SLOANE

Why outside?

IRINA

I'm on your side, Sloane. You have

nothing to worry about.

Sark and Irina exit the room. Peyton watches them as the

leave, then turns to Sloane.

PEYTON

You know, contrary to what Derevko says,

I don't believe you can trust her.

SLOANE

I don't trust her really, but I trust

that she's the only person I know who

cares as much about Rambaldi as I do.

PEYTON

I hope your trust is well placed.

INT. HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Irina and Sark have moved a good distance from the meeting

room to prevent Sloane and Peyton eavesdropping.

IRINA

Did you do what I asked?

SARK

Yes, your daughter, granddaughter, and ex

husband are all alive and well.

ON IRINA

Her face is expressionless.

SARK (CONT'D)

I have to ask though, why did you want to

save them from the explosion? They'll

just be at our backs.

IRINA

You're told what you need to know,

nothing more.

Irina heads back into the meeting room. Sark shoots her a

look when her back is turned, then follows her back into the

meeting room.

INT. SYDNEY'S HOME - BABY'S ROOM - NIGHT

The room is dimly lit. Sydney, in her spy clothes, is

sitting in a chair with Isabelle in her arms. Sydney is

rocking back and forth as Isabelle slowly drifts off to

sleep.

Once Isabelle is asleep, Sydney puts her in her crib. Vaughn

enters.

VAUGHN

Syd,--

Sydney motions for Vaughn to be quiet. Speaking softly:

SYDNEY

Isabelle's sleeping.

Vaughn and Sydney speak softly for the rest of the scene.

VAUGHN

Sorry.

Vaughn comes over to the crib, takes a peak at Isabelle.

VAUGHN (CONT'D)

She's so beautiful when she's sleeping.

She's her mother's daughter.

Sydney smiles. She and Vaughn kiss.

SYDNEY

I wish Francie was alive. I would love

for her to have seen Isabelle. At least

Nadia and Will got to meet her.

VAUGHN

Francie's here in spirit.

SYDNEY

I'd rather have her here in person.

Vaughn takes Sydney in his arms, giving her comfort and

support.

SYDNEY (CONT'D)

Is everyone here?

VAUGHN

Yeah, they're in the living room,

waiting.

SYDNEY

I guess we better get out there then.

VAUGHN

They can wait a little more. I wanna

look at my daughter a little while

longer.

The couple just stands there, looking dreamily at the

beautiful life they've created.

INT. SYDNEY'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Jack is seated in the living room with Marshall and Dixon.

Jack's a little scarred from the explosion.

DIXON

(to Jack)

So Sloane blew up APO? I'm glad that was

one of the few days I chose to leave

early.

MARSHALL

Me too.

Sydney and Vaughn enter.

DIXON

(to Sydney)

How you holding up?

SYDNEY

Under the circumstances I'd say

unbelievably well. I'm glad you and

Marshall are okay.

MARSHALL

So are we, I mean we're glad that you,

Vaughn, and Mr. Bristow are alright.

JACK

Thanks to Irina, we're alright.

SYDNEY

Dad, what are you talking about? Sloane

and Derevko tried to kill us.

JACK

Sark wasn't there for a fight. He was

there to blow up APO, which he could've

done just as easily, if not more so, with

us inside. Someone wanted us to make it

out alive and I believe it was your

mother. It wouldn't be the first time

she's done something like this.

SYDNEY

So you trust her now?

JACK

Of course not, but I trust her love for

you.

MARSHALL

So is Sydney's mother a friend or foe?

SYDNEY

Foe. We'll take her out just like we'll

take out Sloane.

JACK

We won't be taking out anyone if we don't

leave soon to catch the plane to Rome.

SYDNEY

Are the baby sitters here yet?

JACK

They're agents, Sydney.

SYDNEY

Baby sitting agents.

Jack rolls his eyes in annoyance.

JACK

They're in the kitchen.

SYDNEY

I'll go get them and then we can go.

Sydney exits the room.

INT. SLOANE'S HEADQUARTERS - SLOANE'S ROOM - NIGHT

This is another posh room. It screams Victorian. Sloane is

in a chair, looking at PAGE FORTY-SEVEN. There's a knock on

the door.

SLOANE

Just a second.

Sloane puts page forty-seven in a folder, then puts the

folder in a briefcase by his side. He takes the briefcase

and puts it in a cabinet. Finally, he opens the door. He

stands in the doorway.

SLOANE (CONT'D)

What do you want?

SLOANE'S POV - SARK.

SARK

I need to talk to you about Derevko.

Sloane steps aside and lets Sark in. He closes the door

behind him.

SLOANE

What about her?

SARK

I think she's playing for the other team.

SLOANE

What do you mean?

SARK

She asked me to make sure Jack and Sydney

got out of APO before I blew it up.

Also, to complicate things further, the

Bristows know about Castel Sant'Angelo.

Sloane looks shocked when Sark tells him the last bit of

information.

SLOANE

It doesn't surprise me that Irina would

ask you to spare Jack and Sydney. She

has always shown a soft spot for them.

I have a soft spot for them as well, but

I can't let them stop me from bringing my

plans to fruition.

SARK

What does that mean exactly?

SLOANE

I'll take care of our problems. Leave

me.

Sark exits the room, closing the door behind him.

ON SLOANE

He has a pensive look. He's planning something.

INT. AIRPLANE - CABIN - NIGHT

Sydney, Jack, Vaughn, Marshall, and Dixon are all on the

plane.

SYDNEY

(to Jack)

So what's the plan?

JACK

Seeing as how we're so few in numbers and

Castel Sant'Angelo is quite large, I say

we stay as one team and sneak in. The

information on the map leads to an

underground level within Castel

Sant'Angelo. We'll go there and try to

beat Sloane to the punch.

VAUGHN

And if he and Irina are already there?

JACK

I'll take a sniper shot to take out

Sloane and Derevko, then we can dispatch

with their henchmen.

MARSHALL

I'm still a little worried about our

small army. It would've been nice if Tom

had stayed on.

JACK

Well as we all know Tom needed time off

for personal reasons.

MARSHALL

I know and I understand, but I'm still a

little worried.

SYDNEY

You'll be alright. We all will.

EXT. CASTEL SANT'ANGELO - NIGHT

SUPER: ROME

The Castel Sant'Angelo is a beautiful towering cylindrical

building. A CAB pulls up near the entrance. A MAN gets out

of it, but we can't tell who it is just yet because he's

wearing a coat with a hood that is covering his face.

MAN

(in Italian)

Thank you.

The cab pulls off. The man pulls his hood back a bit and we

can see it's TOM! He heads up to Castel Sant'Angelo as we...

FADE OUT.

END ACT TWO

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

EXT. CASTEL SANT'ANGELO - NIGHT

A BLACK SUV pulls up. Four people get out of it. The four

people are Sydney, Vaughn, Dixon, and Jack. They're dressed

in black and are wearing ski masks. Jack approaches the

driver of the SUV.

JACK

Okay, Marshall, take off. Get somewhere

safe.

Marshall rolls down the window.

MARSHALL

Will do.

Marshall drives off. Jack looks at Castel Sant'Angelo.

JACK

We'll enter from the top and work our way

down. Let's move.

Our heroes stealthily make their way toward Castel

Sant'Angelo.

INT. CASTEL SANT'ANGELO - UNDERGROUND LEVEL - CONTINUOUS

The room has an ancient feel. One gets a sense that this

room was very stylish and exuberant. Now, its' kind of drab.

A long, metal staircase with no spaces is behind Sloane,

Irina, Sark, and Peyton. The fantastic four are backed up by

several GOONS.

The group is looking at a plaster wall.

PEYTON

What we need is behind there, a plaster

wall?

SLOANE

Yes, Ms. Peyton, it is.

(to goons)

Take it down.

The goons grab SLEDGEHAMMERS and begin breaking through the

plaster. Sloane, Irina, Sark, and Peyton take several steps

back. The noise from the destruction is so loud that nothing

can be heard.

Tom skulks down the staircase, gun at the ready. He spots

Peyton.

INT. CASTEL SANT'ANGELO - MAIN FLOOR - CONTINUOUS

This room holds paintings, but they can't be seen because the

room is very dark. Four bodies drop from the ceiling

suspended by cables. It's our heroes: Sydney, Vaughn, Jack,

and Dixon. The sledgehammers smashing up the plaster can be

heard, but our team doesn't notice it yet.

Our gang lower themselves to the floor and disconnect

themselves from the cable.

Sydney tries to walk forward, but nearly trips on something.

The rest of the gang notices. They whisper throughout this

scene.

VAUGHN

Syd, something the matter?

SYDNEY

I--

Sydney bends down and touches what she nearly tripped over.

SYDNEY (CONT'D)

It's a body.

Jack pulls a flashlight out of his belt, turns it on. We can

see several dead bodies on the floor.

SYDNEY (CONT'D)

(to Jack)

Why didn't they listen when you tried to

warn them?

Jack notices something sticking out of the jacket pocket of

one of the dead bodies. He pulls it off of him. It's a

Roman police badge.

JACK

They listened... somewhat. These are

policemen.

The noise from the underground level is finally heard by the

quadruplet.

DIXON

That sound, it's coming from beneath us.

SYDNEY

Let's go.

JACK

Everyone move lightly and softly. We

don't know how many men they have so a

sneak attack is our best shot at winning.

With Jack leading, the group makes their way toward the

underground level.

INT. CASTEL SANT'ANGELO - UNDERGROUND LEVEL - CONTINUOUS

Sloane's goons are almost done tearing down the wall. Tom's

on the staircase.

ON TOM

He has a disturbed determination about him. He sets his gun

straight on Peyton, waiting for the perfect time to take his

shot.

Poor Peyton is oblivious as to what's going on behind her.

She's just standing next to Sark while the wall continues to

be torn down.

ON TOM

He's got a great shot, has his finger on the trigger...

can't take it because the wall has been completely torn down.

Peyton and Sark move forward along with Sloane and Irina and

the goons move back now that the manual labor is over with.

The plaster was covering up a tunnel. Sloane is very

euphoric.

SLOANE

I'm almost there.

IRINA

We're almost there.

Sloane seems annoyed by Irina's intrusion.

SLOANE

Yes, we're almost there.

One of the goons steps aside and Tom now has another good

shot of Peyton. He has his finger on the trigger...

BOOM!

Jack, Sydney, Vaughn, and Dixon come storming down the

staircase. This makes the baddies turn around. It also

makes Tom startled, causing him to shoot and kill the goon

closest to Peyton.

When the gang gets there, they're surprised to see Tom.

SYDNEY

Tom?

SLOANE

(to his people)

Get them!

A big gunfight ensues. The APO team takes cover behind the

staircase. The baddies hide behind various walls and

pillars. Sloane and Irina are hidden behind the same pillar.

IRINA

Sloane, we have to get through that

tunnel.

SLOANE

I know. Sark never told me that Jack and

Sydney survived the APO explosion.

Sloane looks at Irina, waiting to see how she reacts to his

deceitful comment.

IRINA

Maybe he didn't know.

ON IRINA

She watches the gunfight and sees that APO is mainly focused

on taking out the henchmen. While watching the fight, her

eyes meet Sydney's.

Irina smiles at Sydney. Sydney returns her smile with a

callous glare. Irina turns to Sloane.

IRINA (CONT'D)

They're not paying attention to us. We

can escape through the tunnel if we move

now.

SLOANE

Okay.

Sloane and Irina take off and head down the tunnel.

ON SYDNEY

She sees what Sloane and Irina just did.

SYDNEY

Dad, Derevko and Sloane are escaping. I

have to go after them.

JACK

Okay. There's a grenade in the back of

my belt. Take it and through it in the

air. When it explodes, take off.

VAUGHN

She can't do that. She could get caught

under the debris.

SYDNEY

It's a risk I'm willing to take.

Sydney grabs the grenade from the back of Jack's belt.

VAUGHN

Then I'm coming with you.

SYDNEY

Vaughn,--

VAUGHN

No, I'm coming with you and that's the

end of it.

Both Sydney and Jack are impressed by Vaughn's forcefulness.

SYDNEY

(smiling)

Okay.

Sydney removes the pin and throws the grenade at the ceiling

where the baddies are. The grenade explodes and part of the

ceiling caves in. The debris mainly falls on the henchmen.

Peyton and Sark narrowly escape the destruction caused by the

grenade.

Sydney and Vaughn jump over the staircase, the debris missing

them, and head into...

INT. TUNNEL - CONTINUOUS

The tunnel is light by torches.

Sydney and Vaughn, guns in hand, are moving at lightning

speed down the tunnel. They're a good distance from Sloane

and Irina, who are also running, but can still see their

enemies.

SYDNEY

SLOANE!

Sloane turns around. Sydney takes a shot at both him and

Irina, but misses them by a few inches.

Following that, Irina takes a couple of shots at Sydney and

Vaughn, but misses them.

INT. CASTEL SANT'ANGELO - UNDERGROUND LEVEL - CONTINUOUS

The goons, Sark, and Peyton all appear to have been knocked

out by the grenade. Jack, Tom, and Dixon are moving over to

check on them.

JACK

(to Tom)

So what happened to sitting this one out?

TOM

I... uh... it's a long story.

JACK

One I'm looking forward to hearing after

this mission.

Tom checks on Peyton, Dixon checks on Sark, and Jack checks

on the last two remaining henchmen. Tom tries to check

Peyton's pulse and as soon as he does...

WHAM!

PEYTON

Kicks Tom's gun out of his hand, then kicks him in the gut.

TOM

Stumbles back.

DIXON AND JACK

Aim their guns at Peyton.

SARK

Is on them in a second. He hits Dixon on the back of the

head with a piece of Debris, taking him out.

JACK

Tries to shoot Sark, but...

SARK

Grabs the gun and the two wrestle over it.

PEYTON AND TOM

Are going at it like two lions. Tom is more wild in his

fighting, his anger and fury, hindering his fighting

capabilities. Peyton is fighting more like a trained martial

artist.

Peyton's landing the most blows, but the strength of Tom's

strikes is making them equals.

INT. TUNNEL - CONTINUOUS

Sloane and Irina are still hustling down the tunnel with

Sydney and Vaughn in hot pursuit. Sloane looks at Irina.

SLOANE

Oh, and by the way Irina...

Sloane WHIPS out a gun and shoots Irina several times in the

midsection. Irina drops to the ground. Sydney's eyes widen

with shock as does Vaughn's.

SYDNEY

Mom!

Sloane keeps going down the tunnel. When Sydney reaches her

fallen mother, she checks out her wounds. Vaughn goes after

Sloane.

SYDNEY (CONT'D)

Mom, just stay still. We're gonna get

you some help.

(in her com)

We need medical assistance. We have an

agent down. Repeat, we have an agent

down.

IRINA

I'm not an agent. At least not for the

CIA.

SYDNEY

It doesn't matter. You're gonna get the

help you need.

IRINA

Do you trust me now?

Before Sydney can answer, Vaughn comes back.

VAUGHN

Sloane went through a door. I tried to

follow him, but couldn't get it open.

INT. CASTEL SANT'ANGELO - UNDERGROUND LEVEL - CONTINUOUS

The battle is still raging on. Jack and Sark are engaging in

a fist fight. Peyton and Tom are still going at it. Their

fight is very brutal and violent. They're using whatever is

around them to their advantage.

SARK

Punches Jack twice in the jaw, then kicks him in the chest.

JACK

Falls to the ground.

SARK

Grabs a gun near the unconscious Dixon, holds it on Jack.

SARK

I'll tell Sydney I made it quick.

DIXON

Wakes up and sweeps Sark's feet out from underneath him.

JACK

Grabs a gun.

DIXON

Takes the gun Sark had.

They both hold their guns on Sark.

DIXON

Knocks Sark out with the butt of his gun.

JACK

Aims his gun at Peyton.

JACK

Peyton!

PEYTON

Stops fighting Tom, turns to face Jack, puts her hands up in

defeat once she sees he's armed.

PEYTON

You win this round, Mr. Bristow.

TOM

Takes a knife out of his belt and slits Peyton's throat.

TOM

And I win the match.

Peyton's body slumps to the ground. Jack's taken aback by

Tom's actions.

JACK

Have you lost your mind?

TOM

I did what I had to.

JACK

You didn't have to kill Peyton. You

wanted to kill Peyton, because she killed

Rachel, or die trying. That's why you

didn't want to work with us.

TOM

Rachel didn't deserve to die. She was

the only thing I had left.

JACK

We can discuss this later. Let's get

down the tunnel and back Sydney and

Vaughn up.

DIXON

You guys go. I'll guard Sark.

Dixon gets up, puts handcuffs Sark.

TOM

What about his boys?

The trio take a look at Sloane's minions, realizing:

JACK

They're dead. We won't be long Dixon.

INT. TUNNEL - NIGHT

Sydney is tending to her mother's wounds.

SYDNEY

Where in the hell is the medical help?

Tom and Vaughn come running down the tunnel and see Sydney

with her mother and Vaughn. Jack sees what's happened to

Irina.

IRINA

Hello, Jack.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - ITALY - NIGHT

Irina is hooked up to an assortment of machines that are

keeping her alive. It's easy to tell the machines aren't

doing a very good job because Irina looks horrible; she's

barely conscious. She's clearly on her death bed.

Jack and Sydney are in the room with her.

JACK

How do you feel Irina?

IRINA

how do you think I feel?

JACK

I think that you're getting you're just

rewards.

SYDNEY

Dad.

JACK

I'm sorry. My feelings for you can wait

until later. We have some questions to

ask you Irina.

IRINA

Do you really think I deserve this?

JACK

You were a Russian spy, you betrayed

Sydney and me, and you teamed up with

Sloane, and he betrayed you.

IRINA

He did betray me. I betrayed him too.

And betrayed you and Sydney, but I didn't

always do it for the wrong reasons.

JACK

If you're going to tell us you love us,

you'll just be wasting your time.

SYDNEY

Dad, have a heart.

IRINA

You don't have to protect me, Sydney. I

do love you both and I loved Nadia. You

know a lot Jack, but you don't know

everything.

JACK

Really? Well, why don't you fill me in

on what I don't know.

IRINA

Rambaldi's true endgame. It isn't death

and destruction. It's to create heaven

on earth. Rambaldi believed that his

works would allow us to know God's final

plans for us: immortality and peace.

That's what the horizon, the sphere of

life, and the orchid are for.

Jack and Sydney both have dubious looks on their faces.

IRINA (CONT'D)

I can see that the two of you don't

believe me, but that's alright. I've

lived a horrible life. I grew up

desolate, became a spy, got married and

started a family for Russia, but when I

had you Sydney, you and Nadia, it made me

want to give the two of you a better life

than I had.

Sydney's overcome with joy that her mother is actually one of

the good guys.

IRINA (CONT'D)

That's why I did all of the things I did

and that's why I followed Rambaldi. My

way of going about things might not have

always been the best, I admit that, but

to me, the ends justify the means.

Jack now seems to believe Irina as well.

SYDNEY

Mom, I don't know what to say.

IRINA

You don't have to say anything,

sweetheart. You don't owe me anything.

I just wish I could've saved Nadia. I

wish I could've been there for her

funeral. I wish I could've been there

before she died in a coma.

Sydney and Jack exchange looks. Irina catches them.

IRINA (CONT'D)

That's what Sloane told me, that Nadia

died in a coma, but from the looks on

your faces, I can see that's not true.

What really happened?

SYDNEY

Mom, you're severely wounded. I don't

wanna--

IRINA

Sydney, tell me what happened to your

sister.

SYDNEY

Um... Sloane found a cure for Nadia and

it worked. She awoke from her coma as

good as new. She was worried that Sloane

was still obsessed with Rambaldi. She

went to his home to talk him and I don't

know what happened. There must've been a

fight or something. Dad found Nadia dead

with a piece of glass through her neck.

IRINA

That bastard. I knew he was despicable,

but I never thought he'd go so far as to

kill his own daughter.

JACK

Irina, do you know what Sloane's plans

are? Obviously, they're not the same as

yours.

Irina looks very weak.

JACK (CONT'D)

Irina.

Irina's eyes roll up in the back of her head. She flatlines.

JACK (CONT'D)

I'll go get help.

Jack exits the room. Sydney takes her mother's hand, tears

begin rolling down her eyes.

FADE OUT.

END ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

INT. HALLWAY 2 - NIGHT

Sydney is leaning against a wall in the hallway outside of

her mother's bedroom. Her cheeks are stained with tears.

Various hospital employees pass her.

Jack enters the hallway, approaches Sydney.

JACK

I took care of the paperwork.

SYDNEY

Good.

JACK

I'm so sorry Sydney.

SYDNEY

I am too. I'm sorry for all the times I

doubted mom. I should've known. All

those times she could've killed me and

didn't.

JACK

We all made the mistake of doubting

Irina. In the end, she turned out to be

a good woman.

SYDNEY

That's what I'll tell Isabelle. Her

grandmother died a hero. She died trying

to bring peace to the world.

JACK

I think that would be wonderful.

Sydney wipes the tears from her eyes.

SYDNEY

We have to get Sloane.

JACK

We will, but we also have another

pressing matter: stopping the war with

China.

SYDNEY

I don't care about that. I care about

killing Sloane. He's taken just about

everyone I loved away from me.

He had Danny and Francie killed, he

killed Nadia, and now he's killed mom.

Now, I'll kill him. I just wish mom had

the chance to tell us Sloane's plan

before she passed away.

JACK

We can still find out Sloane's plan.

SYDNEY

How?

JACK

We captured Sark at Castel Sant'Angelo.

He's in custody right now.

Sydney's anger builds up inside her.

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM 1 - NIGHT

Sark is alone in the room, handcuffed to the chair. A table

is in front of him. A glass window is on the other side of

the room. Sydney enters, furious as hell.

SYDNEY

Where's Sloane?

SARK

Aren't you going to offer me a deal?

Sydney punches Sark in the face.

SARK (CONT'D)

Guess not.

SYDNEY

I don't have time to play games with you.

I'll ask you again: where is Sloane?

SARK

I'm not telling you anything.

Sydney kicks Sark in the face a couple of times.

SARK (CONT'D)

You play the good girl very well, but

when your pissed off, you can be very

violent and volatile. You remind me a

lot of your mother. Your late mother.

Sydney smacks Sark around so badly that when she's finished,

his face is a bloody mess.

SYDNEY

Don't you ever talk about my mother.

SARK

I would think you'd want me to talk about

your mother. After all, it is my fault

she's dead.

SYDNEY

What are you talking about?

SARK

I was the one who sold Derevko out to

Sloane. When some of the people in your

lovely crew took me into custody, I

couldn't help, but overhear them talking

about how she was pumped full of bullets.

I never thought Sloane would kill her

like that. They do have a history after

all.

Sark's attempt to irk Sydney has succeeded. Sydney unleashes

her fury on him, full force. She hits him again and again,

each blow more devastating than the last, until finally, Sark

is unconscious and Sydney is breathing heavily from her

exertion.

Sydney leaves the room and enters...

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM 2 - CONTINUOUS

This room is identical to the first interrogation room.

Jack, Vaughn, Dixon, Tom, and Marshall are there. They've

been watching Sydney in the first interrogation room with

Sark.

SYDNEY

Dad, I need a knife.

Sydney turns to leave, then stops.

SYDNEY (CONT'D)

And maybe some smelling salts.

Sydney exits the room followed by a somewhat vexed Jack.

INT. HALLWAY 3 - CONTINUOUS

Sydney is heading back toward the first interrogation room.

Jack stops her by grabbing her arm. Sydney turns to face

him.

JACK

Sydney, what do you think you are doing?

SYDNEY

I'm trying to prevent a war.

JACK

I thought you didn't care about the war

with China.

SYDNEY

Well, I care now.

JACK

What you care about, or who rather, is

Sark because he can lead you to Sloane so

that you can get your revenge.

SYDNEY

I have a right to it. I didn't see you

having a problem with Vaughn getting

revenge on Lauren.

JACK

That was different.

SYDNEY

Why? Because you wanted to live

vicariously through Vaughn?

JACK

I already told you earlier when were

talking about your mother that I'm trying

to keep you from going down a path of

destruction through vengeance. I wish

for once in your life that you'd listen

to me and take my advice.

Jack's not getting through to Sydney.

SYDNEY

Just get me what I need so I can do my

job.

Sydney sulks off toward the first interrogation room, leaving

a concerned Jack watching.

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM 1 - NIGHT

Sark is still out cold from the beating he took from Sydney.

We see a hand waving smelling salts under Sark's nose. This

wakes him up in a hurry.

Sark awakens to see Sydney. She sits the smelling salts down

on the table in front of Sark and picks up a large, sharp

knife. She holds it in her hands.

SYDNEY

Sark, you're a very beautiful man.

SARK

Why Ms. Bristow, are you trying to seduce

me?

SYDNEY

Don't flatter yourself.

Sydney softens her tone a bit for the next line.

SYDNEY (CONT'D)

Are you concerned about your looks? I

think you are.

Sydney makes shallow cuts on Sark's face. Sark winces a

little.

SYDNEY (CONT'D)

You feel like talking now?

SARK

This is nothing a little plastic surgery

can't cure.

SYDNEY

You're right. I'll cut lower and deeper.

Sydney drops down out of frame. We hear something unzip.

Sark screams.

SARK

Okay, okay, I'll tell you whatever you

wanna know!

We hear something zip, then Sydney stands.

SYDNEY

What's Sloane up to?

SARK

Sloane wants to make himself immortal.

He also wants to create an army out of

the United States by using the Mueller

device.

SYDNEY

That doesn't make sense. I destroyed the

Mueller device in Russia.

SARK

Sloane's built a new one.

SYDNEY

It still doesn't make sense. Sloane was

there in Sovogda, he saw what the Mueller

device did to those people. They would

turn on him just as quickly as they would

turn on each other.

SARK

He plans on using the peaceful version.

That's why he had me steal the orchid

from the DSR.

SYDNEY

Is that all you stole?

SARK

No, I also stole the sphere of life.

SYDNEY

What happened to the rest of the Rambaldi

artifacts?

SARK

They blew up with the building.

Sydney looks at him, incredulously.

SARK (CONT'D)

I'm telling you the truth. Sloane didn't

want you people getting any clues about

his endgame so he had Peyton and me

destroy everything that wasn't needed for

the endgame.

SYDNEY

And what does all of this have to do with

China?

SARK

China is one of the greatest countries in

the world.

If Sloane can use the Mueller device to

convince the Americans to fight the

Chinese and they win, then he plans on

using them as his army to take over the

world, punishing the wicked and the

sinful, and rewarding and saving the good

and the innocent.

SYDNEY

He wants to be god. Where is he now?

SARK

If everything is going according to plan,

then he's probably in Washington D.C. or

on his way there. He plans on taking

over the white house.

SYDNEY

And the Mueller device, where is that?

SARK

Mt. Subasio. Sloane had it moved after

our fight there. He figured you wouldn't

think about going there, seeing as how he

already got what he needed from Mt.

Subasio.

SYDNEY

Is there anything else I need to know?

SARK

No.

Sydney turns to leave with the knife in her hand.

SARK (CONT'D)

Can we talk about a deal now?

Sydney turns to face Sark. She takes the knife and throws it

at Sark. It goes somewhere off screen. Sark's eyes widen as

they look down at his crotch area. He screams out in pain.

SYDNEY

(leaving)

Deal with that.

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM 2 - CONTINUOUS

The APO team watches Sydney as she leaves through the glass

window. Sydney enters the room.

JACK

What is wrong with you?

SYDNEY

Sark had it coming.

Vaughn goes over to Sydney, tries to hold her, but Sydney

brushes him off.

VAUGHN

Sydney, I know what you're going through,

but lashing out isn't going to help.

Sydney pays Vaughn no mind.

SYDNEY

Dad, I have a plan.

JACK

I'm not sure I want to follow any plans

you have right now. You're not of sound

mind.

SYDNEY

Will you at least listen?

Jack nods.

SYDNEY (CONT'D)

Let me go to D.C. to stop Sloane. Alert

the authorities; they can hold him off

until I can get there. You guys go to

Mt. Subasio and destroy the Mueller

device.

JACK

That's a good plan, but I'm going with

you to Washington.

SYDNEY

No, dad.

JACK

I'm not letting you go by yourself.

SYDNEY

Dad, if you go and I lose you, I don't

know what I'd do.

JACK

I'm just as stubborn as you are, Sydney.

The two look at each other, sternly, but Jack eventually

stares Sydney down.

SYDNEY

Alright, but don't die on me. That goes

for all of you.

Sydney takes Vaughn's hand.

SYDNEY (CONT'D)

Especially you.

MARSHALL

I can't believe this is Sloane's endgame,

that it's finally happening. After

working for him all of those years and

this is what it's come to. I feel like I

should say something.

(beat)

Sydney, kick his ass.

Sydney smiles.

INT. HELICOPTER - DAY

SUPER: WASHINGTON D.C.

Jack and Sydney are inside the helicopter. They're in the

back with another GUY up front, piloting the helicopter.

JACK

We should reach the White House in

another hour.

SYDNEY

Dad, what Sark said about Sloane's

plan... do you really think Sloane

achieved immortality?

JACK

I don't know. We've seen some strange

things happen.

SYDNEY

But immortality?

JACK

I never really bought into Rambaldi's

prophecies and endgames, but a lot of

things he predicted have come true and

his machines, when realized, have worked

the way they were designed to. However,

I think immortality might be a bit of a

stretch.

SYDNEY

So do I.

When Sydney says her last line, a bullet comes through the

window and kills the pilot. Sydney looks out the window and

sees another helicopter carrying Sloane and he has a couple

of cronies with him.

One of the cronies has a gun in his hand. It's still aimed

at Sydney and Jack's helicopter. The helicopter Sydney and

Jack are in begins to lose altitude.

SYDNEY (CONT'D)

Sloane.

Jack moves the pilot's body out of the way and gets the

helicopter back on course. Sydney opens one of the windows,

draws her gun, and fires on her enemies.

Jack tries to maneuver the helicopter below Sloane's.

Sloane's lackeys fire on Syd. She drops to the floor. One

of the lackey's gun fire hit the helicopter's rotors. The

rotors fly off. Sydney and Jack's helicopter rapidly begins

to drop out of the sky.

At first Sydney is freaking out, then she sees Sloane. His

helicopter is above hers. Sydney leans out of the open

window and shoots at the motor and the rotors of Sloane's

helicopter. She hits her marks and Sloane's helicopter comes

down with hers.

While all of this is happening, Jack moves to where Sydney

is, searching for something. Once she shoots down Sloane's

helicopter, he hands her a pack.

SYDNEY (CONT'D)

What's this?

JACK

Parachute.

They put on their parachute packs, open the door, and jump

out.

EXT. SKY - CONTINUOUS

Once they're out, they pull their cords. Their parachutes

open and they float in the air.

SYDNEY

I was worried there for a minute.

JACK

Don't worry. Sloane's not going to win

this time.

When Jack says that line, he's shot in the throat. Sydney

gasps in shock.

SYDNEY

DAD!

Sydney looks up and sees that Sloane is out of his helicopter

and has a parachute scrapped on. He has a gun in his hand.

SLOANE

You won't stop me, Sydney.

Sloane aims his gun at Sydney. Before he can shoot her, she

shoots the gun out of his hand. Sydney steadies herself for

another shot, but at this time...

EXT. FIELD - CONTINUOUS

She lands in a large field with her parachute falling on top

of her. Sydney frantically rips off her parachute. The

first thing she sees is her father lying dead beside her.

Before she can mourn him, a helicopter comes rushing down out

of the sky and it's headed straight for her.

Sydney rolls her father and herself out of harm's way. The

other helicopter hits the ground. Sydney sees that Sloane has

just landed about a dozen feet away from her.

Sydney springs to her feet and charges Sloane, knocking him

down. Sydney takes the cords of his parachute and wraps them

around Sloane's neck. She begins to strangle him.

Sloane seems unscathed and kicks Sydney off of him. Sydney

hits the ground hard, giving Sloane a chance to take off his

parachute. Sydney charges Sloane again and the two go at it.

It quickly turns into fierce hand-to-hand combat and

surprisingly, Sloane is holding his own.

Sydney eventually lands several blows that knocks Sloane on

his ass. She spots her gun over by her father's body. She

makes a mad dash for it, grabs it, and shoots Sloane in the

head as he gets up.

Sloane goes down, dead. His eyes are open. Sydney goes over

to the body to confirm the kill.

SYDNEY

I knew Rambaldi's plan for immortality

was untrue. Rest in Hell, you son of a

bitch.

Sydney bends down to close Sloane's eyes. SURPRISE!

Sloane's not dead! He grabs Syd's arms.

SYDNEY (CONT'D)

Oh my god.

Sloane throws Sydney across the field. Sydney keeps a firm

grasp on her gun. Sloane gets up.

SLOANE

Only the dead go to Hell.

ON SYDNEY

She's still on the ground. She stares at Sloane in total

shock.

FADE OUT.

END ACT FOUR

ACT FIVE

FADE IN:

INT. MAUSOLEUM - NIGHT (FLASHBACK)

Sloane has just entered this room from the tunnel. He closes

the door and locks it. Sloane pulls a flashlight out because

the room is pitch black.

Sloane turns on the flashlight. He sees a line of tombs. He

walks all the way down the line. At the end, he comes upon a

wall that has the eye of Rambaldi in the center of it.

SLOANE

At long last.

Sloane connects the sphere of life to the horizon and puts it

on the eye of Rambaldi. A hole forms in the sphere of life

and water springs from it. This isn't just ordinary water.

It's the most beautiful, pure water one could lay one's eyes

on.

Sloane's positively giddy. Sloane puts his mouth near the

miniature waterfall that has formed in the wall and drinks

from it. After his drink, Sloane giggles with joy. He's

like a school boy. He drinks again.

EXT. FIELD - DAY (PRESENT)

We return to Sydney and Sloane. Sydney is now on her feet.

Sloane kicks the gun out of her hand. The two engage in an

epic battle. This fight is incredible. Sloane is fighting

with the vigor of a man half his age.

SYDNEY

Decks Sloane a few times, then kicks him.

SLOANE

Backhands Sydney, then throws her across the field.

SLOANE

Why are you fighting me? You know you

can't kill me.

SYDNEY

Jumps up, lunges at, Sloane, kicks him in the chest, sending

him back.

SYDNEY

No harm in trying.

SYDNEY

Attacks Sloane again, but he manages to dodge her blow this

time.

SLOANE

Gets Sydney in a headlock from behind.

SLOANE

I killed Irina; I killed Jack; don't make

me kill you too.

SYDNEY

Rams the back of her head into Sloane's face. His grip on

her loosens. Sydney breaks free and throws Sloane by one of

the helicopters.

SYDNEY

You won't be killing anybody else.

SYDNEY

Swings her leg at Sloane.

SLOANE

Grabs her leg and slams her into the helicopter. He grabs

her by the throat.

SLOANE

You shouldn't have came after me, Sydney.

You're capable of remarkable things, but

defeating me isn't one of them.

SYDNEY

Puts her hands around Sloane's arms and uses all of her arm

strength to try to break his grip. She fails. She jumps up

in the air, wraps her legs around Sloane's neck and spins.

The two of them do a flip before they land on the ground.

They get up within seconds of each other.

SYDNEY

Gets up first and kicks Sloane in the face before he can get

his bearings.

SLOANE

Hits the ground. He doesn't stay down for long.

SYDNEY

Goes to hit him again.

SLOANE

Tosses her backward.

SYDNEY

Lands by one of the helicopter rotors. She decides to stay

down.

SLOANE

Goes after Sydney in her apparently weakened state.

SLOANE (CONT'D)

Don't feel bad Sydney. Not too many

people would have lasted half as long as

you did against an immortal.

SLOANE

Reaches Sydney.

SYDNEY

Leaps to her feet, grabs the helicopter rotor, and uses it to

decapitate Sloane. As she decapitates him:

SYDNEY

Sloane, you've got a big head.

Sloane's head drops to the ground and rolls away. His body

sinks to the ground. Sloane is still alive. His head is

just separated from his body.

SLOANE

I... can't believe you beat me.

The horizon and sphere of life fall from Sloane's person.

Sydney doesn't notice. She's paying attention to Sloane's

head. She stares at it, bewildered.

SYDNEY

My life is too weird.

Sydney presses a button on her side.

SYDNEY (CONT'D)

(in com)

Vaughn, I've stopped Sloane.

VAUGHN

(V.O.)

Great. We've destroyed the Mueller

device.

SYDNEY

See you in a few hours?

VAUGHN

(V.O.)

Yeah.

Sydney disconnects with Vaughn. She presses the button on

her side again.

SYDNEY

Director Chase, this is agent Sydney

Bristow.

CHASE

(V.O.)

Do you have good news for me?

SYDNEY

Very good news. I've defeated Sloane and

will bring him back ASAP.

CHASE

(V.O.)

Excellent.

SYDNEY

Oh, and I'd like to discuss some things

when I return to L.A.

Sydney turns, sees the horizon and the sphere of life.

CHASE

(V.O.)

Alright. Agents Vaughn, Dixon, and Grace

reported they didn't find the sphere of

life, the horizon, and the orchid.

In a fit of fury, Sydney smashes the horizon and the sphere

of life.

SYDNEY

I haven't seen the orchid, but the sphere

of life and the horizon were destroyed in

my battle with Sloane and his men.

CHASE

(V.O.)

Okay. Return as soon as you can.

SYDNEY

Will do.

Sydney disconnects with Director Chase.

SLOANE

You lied. You don't have to worry about

me telling your secret.

SYDNEY

I know. Even if I did, I doubt that

after all you have done that you word is

worth more than mine.

SLOANE

Good point.

SYDNEY

You finally got what you've been

searching for all these years. Was it

worth it?

SLOANE

What do you think?

SYDNEY

I think that I don't hate you anymore. I

think I feel sorry for you. You let your

obsession get the best of you and look

what happened. You're a pitiful man,

Sloane.

SLOANE

Can I tell you something, Sydney?

SYDNEY

What?

SLOANE

I'm truly sorry for everything that I

have ever done to you.

Sydney kicks Sloane's head a good distance. She goes over to

her father's body as we...

EXT. CIA - ESTABLISHING

INT. CIA - DIRECTOR CHASE'S OFFICE - DAY

The office is plain. Sydney and Vaughn are vis-a-vis with

Director Chase, who is behind her desk. She has a folder in

front of her. They're in the middle of a conversation.

SYDNEY

(to Chase)

I don't know what happened to Sloane's

head. I chopped it off and it went

flying.

(off Chase's look)

It's the truth.

CHASE

Hopefully, China won't mind. I know they

wanted to interrogate Sloane. I was told

Sark had to have corrective surgery for

his genitals.

SYDNEY

I needed information. Desperate times

call for desperate measures.

Chase stares at Sydney in disbelief.

CHASE

And agent Vaughn, what did you do with

the Mueller device?

VAUGHN

It's on a scrap heap in Italy.

Chase writes something on the folder.

CHASE

Agent Bristow, you said you had something

to discuss with me?

Sydney looks at Vaughn, takes his hand.

SYDNEY

Agent Vaughn and I would like to quit the

CIA.

CHASE

Is there a reason why?

SYDNEY

We just feel that if we're going to try

and raise a family, it's best not to do

it while working for the CIA.

CHASE

Your father worked for the CIA while

raising you.

SYDNEY

That's exactly my point. My father never

wanted this life for me and after being

an agent for all these years, I can see

why. I don't want my daughter to follow

in my footsteps.

Chase thinks about it for a minute, then:

CHASE

It'll be a shame to lose you; you're two

of my best agents, but if your minds are

made up...

SYDNEY

They are.

CHASE

Then I won't stand in your way. Have a

good life, all three of you.

Sydney beams with joy. She's finally free.

VAUGHN

Thank you.

The two exit the room.

INT. ELEVATOR - DAY

Sydney and Vaughn enter. Vaughn presses the button for the

lobby and the door closes.

VAUGHN

I'm beat. These last few days have been

hell. Can't wait to get home. I may

even take a nap.

Sydney kisses Vaughn passionately.

VAUGHN (CONT'D)

Or do other things.

SYDNEY

I've been wanting to do that for a while.

VAUGHN

You wanna go home and do some more of

that?

SYDNEY

I do, but there's somewhere else I wanna

go first and I wanna take Isabelle.

The elevator door opens, Sydney exits. Following behind her:

VAUGHN

Where?

EXT. CEMETERY - DAY

Sydney and Vaughn arrive. Sydney's holding Isabelle. They

walk past several graves until they reach Jack and Irina's.

Yes, the two former lovers and enemies are buried next to

each other.

Sydney points at Jack's grave.

SYDNEY

Isabelle, your grandpa Jack is there. He

was a brave man. He always did the right

thing even when it hurt him.

Sydney moves toward Irina's grave.

SYDNEY (CONT'D)

And this is grandma's grave. Her name is

Irina. You never got a chance to meet

her. She sacrificed her life to give us

a better world. She was a real heroine.

Isabelle coos. Sydney's becoming maudlin.

SYDNEY (CONT'D)

Vaughn, will you take Isabelle back to

the car?

Vaughn takes Isabelle from Sydney.

VAUGHN

Yeah, sure. You alright?

SYDNEY

Yeah, I just wanna be alone with my

parents. I know that sounds silly--

VAUGHN

Not at all.

Vaughn kisses Sydney, then leaves. Tears begin falling down

Sydney's face as she looks heartbreakingly at her parent's

grave.

SYDNEY

I did it. I stopped Sloane for good.

He's not dead, but he'll never be able to

hurt anyone again, nor will Rambaldi. I

hope wherever you guys are, that you're

happy and I want you to know that I'm

good and Isabelle's good. I love you.

Sydney walks away from the graves, her face now a teary mess.

Her tears are tears of joy and sadness.

CUT TO BLACK.

THE END

top

Script created with Final Draft by Final Draft, Inc.


End file.
